The Legend of Spyro Book 1: Spyro and the Ruler of Eight Elements
by SPYROtheDRAGON333
Summary: (please dont judge me for my worse english) After defeating Malefor Spyro and Cynder tought everithing is peacefull again till Mysterious creature come to they world but this creature have no idea about how strong it can be after while this creature is attacked and captured by a group of apes and this time Spyro and Cynder helped him...
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro Book 1 :

Spyro and The Ruler of Eight Elements

Part 1: Long Time ago

year of the darkness number one

(2000)

Long Time ago in far land lived guardians who were able to control all eight elements Fire,Ice,Elecricity,Earth,Poison,Wind,Fear,Darkness.

They lived in peace till one of them broke the rule NUMPER one don´t enter to the mistic chamber without seven more guardians his name lets say his name is The Original for now.

With that he broke a mistical seal that guarded the great evil and this is where it all begins right now when the year of the dragon with new born purple dragon named Spyro starts with new born boy in human world.

OOOOO_OOOOO :D

year of the darkness number fifteen

(2015)

The boy grew fast like Spyro but Spyro had more dangerous life full of traps and evil but the boy had nice life but it nearly going to end with full mental preparation this boy come to our world the world of guardians but I´m afraid for

the boy I still saind he is not ready enought for this I am realy afraid.

I must only hope he will survive till one of us or Spyro find him and if not I will be afraid of the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I dont own any Spyro character ALL CREDITS goes to Activision I own characters created by me and if you dont like this story so dont read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Zek the bullier.

This day is like any other in my life I comming home from school my friend going with me but I feel strange because someon followed us when I turned my head I saw Zek my classmate that pick on after all everion in my class I was scared whe he stalked us then I saw hem how he watched me and so I know what is comming

(my friend) Daniel what we do now we have no chance to escape from him.

I dont know what we are going to do Jim

(Zek) Hehe you are not going to have luck this time I will make you go to hospital BOTH OF YOU !

Zek run for us as fast as cheetah and with his fist he swung at me missing me and hitting my friend Jim right to face then it happend I felt so strong right now and right here I feel rage comming trought my body with adrenaline and fury the I clenched my fist and punched as hard as I can so Zek fell to ground when I saw what I just did horror just apeared in my eyes because I am person that arent soposed to do something like this but what was worse I enjoyed it and that is what I was in horror why I even did that ?

When Zek get up he managed to run he even dont know what hit him this time I ran to Jim realy fast

Jim are you okay ?

I will be fine but that what you just did that was been awesome I dont know you can do it

ehe me too but I am scared of myself for what I did.

Why you just scared of Zek the guy that send every single of us to hospital minimaly once and you just give him lesson.

BUT THAT WASNT ME you know I am not person that can do something like this

I know but you just

Jim was been suddenly interrupted by adult voice

(Zek´s mothet) How dare you punch my son to face did you want me to call police to you !

But he punched my friend first and he still picking someon...

That doesn´t matter how dare you even touching my son next time come to me I will give my son lesson by miself okay ?

I will next time let you know Mrs.

Good then for now you will get only warning from me but next time I will go to find you mother or father little boy.

OOOOO_OOOOO

Half hour later...

Hi mom I am here and ok.

Hi Daniel how you did at school.

Fine I have for one from math

that´s nice son now go to you room and do your homework.

And I have to.

Yes you have to do your homework and now !

Okay mom.

Daniel went to his room to do his homework then he got his dinner then brushed his teeth and get to his bed he went asleep fast but this night he got like five nightmares in a row so he wont sleept well.

End of the chapter

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know I missed disclaimer in chapter before so please dont judge me I am stipid I know when I saw what I did I rly must hope to dont get reported and etc. You know PLEASE activision I rly dont want say that Spyro characters are mine so please dont erase my acc only for one mistake<strong>

**PS:I know I am writing worse on the world I said you if you dont like my stories dont read it**

**PPS:I will be glad for all coments,rates,reviews,subs,etc I will be glad too if you send me some ideas because I am not smartas and I am not that inteligent for make my brain burn to hell so I am not going to think realy lot but I try do best I can I am just a human that want to write in this page named FanFiction and I love writing to you even if you like to read my stories C: :D**

**PPPS:know I have short stories now but I will try every single make more and more longer so let me some time and I will make story much longer**

**Please R&R**

**Have Nice Day (HND)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SPYRO AND OTHER SPYRO GAME CHARACTERS I OWN ONLY MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY SO DONT READ IT OKY ?**

**Please enjoy :)))**

Chapter 3

My realy mission

I went to asleep fast but I dont slept well I have scary night mares.

OOOOO_OOOOO

Hmm where am I ?

,,youuuuuu cant escapeeee´´ mysterious voice come from nowhere

Who are you ? I looked around frantically

,,youuuu are in my mind youuuu have no chance to get out of there´´

SHOW YOURSELF !

,,Whyyyy you wana see meeee´´ ?

(time of silence)

I felt something behind me so I carefully looked behind and saw ow em miself ?!

I said you you are in my mind mehehe he gave me evil grin and he got dagger covered in shadows and I knew what he is about to do so I realy quickly turned and jumped back so he cant stab me but what he did maked me dizzy he just in time when I get out of him disapered

,,I said you cant hide or run from meee I am youuuu´´

I knew he is behind me again then I felt something going trought my whole body.

Ugh what you are doing you wana kill yourself ?

,,Hehehehehehe weak body can die but dark spirit cant die even if his owner dies so I dont wana kill miself´´

wait wait what he just sa... ,,gasp´´

I woke up I then look to place where he stap me first time I had brise at this place when I touched it I felt it hurt ALOT when I realized that this nightmare has been little bit weir and dangerous I dont went go sleep more but my eyes gave out and I went asleep again.

This time I had only dream...

so where I am again is here going to stab me with weird dagger again ?

This time I hear voice much more familiar than I think it can be

hello Daniel how do you feel ?

Em who are you and I dont feel nice at this time .

Why you dont feel nice here it is peacefull here ?

I just had realistic nightmare so I had some brises but nothing that I cant stand.

Hmm that is weir but now I have realy important message for you.

What is it,why me, why no someon else,this is weird I have realistic nightmares dreams where someon says he have message for me I think I will freak out of this .

That isnt important for now please come with me.

We went trought some weird temple like structure and when we reached final part we stoped.

Daniel this is mural is about how I and another of my tribe lived in peace

till one of us in this temple released the great evil the Original and I think you are only one that can beat him you are our only hope now.

But why me what I am sopposed to do ?

That isnt important now you need to get some training lessons but for now I cant train you right here.

Wait what did you said about training what kind of training ?!

Bye Daniel.

WAIT you didnt answer me on that question.

I woke up but something was diferent I am not been in my room I laid on grass in some weird kind of clothing I stand up and I realized to look around so I can see where I am.

Who is joking from me ? Is this another dre...

something jumped on me.

What OW.

They overwhelm me and captured me with ropes

Who are you and what you want from me ?

(One of them) Haha you has been captured to be food for dreadwing

he said me with evil grim

Whoa whoa whoa what these drea...

I was been interupdet by pair of dragons one purple and one black and I must say they masacred my kidnaper but dont released me from ropes.

Thanks for you comming here and saving me from dead.

Your welcome dragon said.

Whoa you can speak ?!

Yes we can said dragoness.

Em so what you do with me now kill me like these you killed right in front of me ?

Now you will come with us now to Warfang you are too weak for being out there by yourself dragon said.

Wait Warfang I heard this name before so then you must be...

(time of sillence)

Dragons looked at me.

Em what I said wrong ?

End of chapter.

**Who are these dragons, why Daniel have realistic nightmares who has been that mistery guy with message and why Daniel is the chosen one hehe lets see if you can figure out.**

**PS: Please Reviev,Rate,etc.**

**PPS: if you wana help me send me idea I will see if I can do something with it as I said I am not going to think so much cuz I am not supposed to and please say what you realy think about this story if its good or bad and please R&R **

**Your nice friend Creator :))**

**(I will let you know who Creator is in one of my chapters :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SPYRO CHARACTERS only my created characters so if you dont like my story dont read it.**

**PS: please send me your feeling about my stories.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Run and The Shadow Stalker

* * *

><p>How much you know about us ? Dragon asked me.<p>

If I think correctly you I know what you did and who you are.

Dragons stare at me now.

What is wrong ?

How do you know about us ?! Dragoness asked.

Oh I remember now I am not from your world somehow I get there trought my dream or what it was.

You get here from your dream ? Dragon asked again and now I am been pissed off of questions becaus I dont like that everion ask me on each word

I say.

Stop asking me please I dont like questions I will say you after if I can.

Okay for now but Guardians going to ask you same questions so.

On that I responded with scared look in my eyes because I dont know how they will react on me they took the rope with them so I cant run.

We went on the long tripe I thought that this will be forever to get there.

Now we been on our way around hour or so and I saw that sun begins to set now and I saw that the dragons stoped to.

The sun setting we need to find right place to set camp. The dragon said.

When everithing has been ready they tied the rope around rock huge enought so I cant run away and small enought so they can tie it hard so I cant untie it.

I tought to myself (if I dont do something they will get me to guardians and that will be my end because I think they live in highter floors of the temple and I dont like to be hight even two or three meters and I am freaked out I am terrified of heights even small and that is because em a small incident hapened when I have been ten year old when I plaied with one of my friends tag I hid on place so I can watch my friends but that place been in hight around two meters or so and when he found me my feet slid down with me and I fall to him I then called mom and she called ambulance he had broken two ribs from that I fell on him from this day I am scared from hights even small).

I went asleep by finishing my tought.

(nightmare)

ow oh no not again. I said

helooooo my little friend .

WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME !

Nothing I only want see you did you like that gift from meeee .

What you mean with that gift ?

Hehehe that bruise I did you it never heal now you are marked by meeee.

He grinned with evil look.

Why you doing this to me ? I asked.

I just wana guard you and with mark I did you it will be easier for meee.

Guard me why you nearly killed me last night ?! I was been scared why someon that tried to kill me saing he is triing to guard me ?

It is only for your good I think you will know in near time.

then he disapeared and I waked up.

Huh what a nightmare again I have only to hope for end of these. I said for me.

What nightmares. The dragoness asked.

Em nothing I dont have any nightmares. I lied to her but I dont want her know about my nightmares.

We went again to our way dragon was been in front dragoness has been with me controling me that I am not triing to run and how to say it she looked at me with excitement ?

Why you looking at me with excitemeng I said aloud for me.

She on that turned her head.

The dragon turned to me with grin.

Did I said something ?

Okay I will be silent now so I cant say again something that make you angri or something else. I roled my eyes.

On that I saw Warfang the city of dragons and on that I started to be nervous and scared I started to shate my hand triing to release my hand from rope and then it hapened.

What the hell is this ?! I said.

What ? Dragon said.

On that an orb of red fieri glowing energi surounded my hands where the robe is and burned it down I took advantage of the situation so I managed to run and the chase started.

I runned as fast as I can luckily I was been all the years on athletic class so I had advantage I thought but I was wrong becaus I forgot they can fly

Ow problem I then turned my head so I can see they are chasing me down and getting closer by each moment I went frightened and on that I felt heat

comming from that bruise and saw I had now only bottom half of my clothe.

Em what is this and why I have only half of my clothes on me ?

On that some weird marks went from my bottom half of clothes and managed to suround my body so it looked like I have both halfs then I felt something familiar on that I know what is going on the guy from my nightmares is triing to overpewer my body on that tought I lost control over my body but I saw what is hapenning and heard what they saing.

So you finally managed to stop ? I heard.

The familiar voice speaked.

Hehehe you think Daniel stopped but I am not Daniel mehehe.

Huh so who are you ? Dragoness asked.

Hmm Cynder is asking name of someon dangerous such a bad idea lukcily I am not going to kill you. He said with evil grin.

What you said ! Dragon went angry.

Dont be angry on me but I have more power than you think and much more power than this boy thinking. He said with grin.

(time of silence)

What was the matter I muted you ? Hehehe expected because I am not normal person Daniel dont even know that I am the Shadow Stalker and if you wana call me with name just call me Z.

The dragons went after Z.

What a bad idea triing to get me with melee attacks such fools.

On that he managed to disabear and just in same time get much more backward.

So dragons tought they can get close to me that easy heh you need more speed to catch Shadow Stalker of my tipe. He said with grin.

On that Spyro went running after Z and comet dashed after him but missed

I was been scared of being hit because I know when some attack hit me I am dead.

Oh nice try but you need more to get me. Z teased them.

On that they went both from each side but missed because Z was been preety while on other side so he can see them both.

Oh triing to team up on me lets see if you can dodge my attacks.

SHADOW BRUISE ! I said and on that Spyro screamed in pain.

How did you managed to hit me when you even dont attacked me ?! Spyro asked holding one of his forepaws.

Hehe you mean like this. SHADOW BRUISE ! Z said again now I heard scream Cynder seeing now her holding too one of her forepaws.

Now try to chase me when I used same attack that did this bruise on Daniel s chest but this one I had done to Daniel is going to stay on his chest forever or till he manage to get me out of his body dont worry your bruises arnt going to stay on your body but this one he have is conected with his said with laught.

You... Spyro has been interupted by Z.

What my little buddy what you wana say to me hehe now I dont have time this cloud is far now with his shadow so I can get away as far as posible because this is one of Shadow Stalkers abbilities I can travel trought shadows with extreme speed that is why I managet to dodge your attack so fast practicaly you are slowed for me when I am on shadow that is why I am the Shadow Stalker.

On that Z went far away from place where he was and on that he said you Daniel I want only to guard you I gnow that you are all the time with me because I can overpower your body but I cant overpower your will your will is more powerfull thing on you your will is not made on that you are more and more stronger again getting controled by others but is base on that fact that you only need to release you real power of your will.

With end of his speaking he released my body and I felt that I again can control myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Z triing to guard Daniel Why Z is called Z why Z can only control Daniel body and not his mind Why on the world Z connected that bruise with Daniel heart hehehe try to figure it out or wait for next chapter.<strong>

**PS: here it is I said i am going to do more longer stories**

**PPS: Please Rate,Reviev,Favorite,etc... my story (if you want)**

**PPPS: R&R your nice friend Creator :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I dont own Spyro s Ocs and even any of characters from Spyro games I own only my own created characters so dont judge me and of you dont like my story I WILL SEND SHADOW STALKER TO YOU ! Ow sorry :))))) .**

Chapter 5

Rule the heart of Flame

when I managed to get again full control of my body I stand up and looked

where the sun is it was about to start to set so I managed to find some wood to do campfire for me I been glad for near forest.

Huh why he do that ? I tought for myself

then some voice in my head said.

For you to dont get captured.

I then said.

I dont meant that I mean why you attacked Spyro and Cynder you just can get yout with that teleport or what that been .

Em you mean that eh that thing is named shadow stalk and it is my pasive ability when I am under shadow my speed is much more hight than when I am on sunlight and that thing with attacking Spyro and Cynder was been for you to because when I am running in shadow stalk mode I have trail of shadows behind so they are supposed to get to us if you dont get out of there but if you want to temple. He said because he know that I am right next day going to get as far as possible till I get some more knowledge about this world so.

Okay next day I will get out of this place but only for that reason I dont want to go back there for now.

I got dizzy by my words and then I fell to ground unconscious.

I wake up on weird building like temple again but now around me was been torches in huge circle and that mistery guy from that dream before.

Ow where I am oh I am again there but... I was interupted by this guy.

Hi my friend how you feel I am glad to see you again.

Huh ? you again I dont even know your name.

Oh sorry for that my name is Xhetos and I am one of the guardians of eight elements so now it isnt important for you now you need to lear how to use your powers.

WHAT ?! I dont have any powers and not going to have I am just a normal human.

Heh not that fast you wana say me you dont know ?

What I dont know ? I said.

You are supposed to be The Ruler of eight elements did not your guard said you ?

Em you mean Z no he dont.

Ahh these stubborn Shadow Stalkers I think I am about to freak out.

Hey hey hey calm down bro and now say me how I am supposed to be that

Ruler of eight elements guy ?

Oh sorry em and that it is too long story I will say you sometimes but not now you have to have some training now !

Uh oh so what is going to jump on me ?

This is your task get trought this way and release your inner fire on you only the ruler can release wild fire in his own heart and get consumed by flames without diing.

WHAT! You wana say me I will Rule fire or I die ?!

Em yeah only you and you can do it because your will is with you and it is only on you if you survive or not if you belive in yourself and if you beat your fear you will survive I belive in you I came too long way to see you die here but I have only hope for you will belive in yourself. He said with horror in his face and I know he is realy scared of that I am going to die.

So I just need to go trought this way.

Yeah but be carefull you dont know what you can expect here.

With that words I step on the hall and with that wall behind my closed.

So Daniel you have to do this for Xhetos for your famili for you like he said only I and I can do this.

I went with slow steps forward but with that immeadiately the firewall get to my way with that I jumped back the wall of fire disapeared.

What you are doing Daniel you realy dont beliving in yourself ? NO! I shouted loudly.

I will do this even if it going to cost me life and I am not going to give up !

with that I run foraward the wall again get to my way but I ignored it and went right into it with closed eyes but when I opened my eyes I saw myself in fire and not getting burned to ash I was been amazed.

Wow I dont expected that so lets see what is on the other side of this room.

I walked foraward getting out of the wall of fire I saw em blue flame ?

I wanlked toward it triing to touch it when my hand get near flame I heard...

(Brave heart and clear mind with buning flames inside you we will guard you and be your guardians forever now)

whit that spirital energy get trought my whole body and I felt that I felt how

flame consuming my whole body even my mind has been in flames I felt the power of flames and I know when I will guard that power it will help me next time.

When spirital energy ended crossing trought my body I saw that blue flame disapeared and managed that I felt dizzy again and with few seconds I fell unconscious again.

Now waking up I felt something different I felt that energy from dream and I now knew that thes dreams wasnt realy dreams but now I need to get somewher I can rest without having problems with Spyro and Cynder so I went away from place where I was been camping.

(few hours of wandering in forest)

Owwww it is imposible it realy dont have any other colonies than Warfang and cheetah village. On that I managed to saw something like forge ?

What the hell is forge doing here ?! I tought for myself.

I went near dors and knocked.

Who is there ? An old voice I heard

My name is Daniel and I need your help.

Who need help from old forgoten dragon blakcsmith ?

Please let me in and I let you know what I need.

And how I can belive you that you are not going to kill me ?

Look and you will see that I am much weaker than you.

The doors little pit opened.

Hmm I see you are realy not going to kill me what you want from me ?

Please tell me your name so I can call you with your name.

Hmm my name is Spark.

Spark nice name... wait Spark ? I heard you has been the best blacksmith in dragon realms.

Hmm thanks for your compliment but now what you need ?

I need armor and I wana ask did you know or remember how look a double-sided sword ?

Yeah I know how it look why you want it ?

I need something to deffend myself.

Hmm and what you give me for that ?

Emm I dont have any money now I dont know how to pay you sorry.

Heh it will be enought if you stay here with me for some time there was not been soul like one hunder years I am alone here.

Oh no problem if you want only company.

I wana know if something new than war happened out there I was hiding there for you know hunder years.

It is peacefull now outside I think that new purple dragon named Spyro saved world from Malefor for some time but I think not for long time.

Hmm interesting a newborn purple dragon beated Malefor such luck.

Heh he wasnt been by himself on him he had company and I think that I say you now that you will not be happy of that company is Cynder.

CYNDER ! The terror of the skies ?! With Spyro ? What you mean ?

It wasnt her fault it was fault of Malefor because He cursed her and comanded her to do these things that she did.

Oh I understand but now lets make your armor and weapon.

Okay.

Come with me to my forge so I can make you armor that fit you

(time of silence)

Hmm I will see what I can do for you.

Spark went near the forge he took a breath and then let out a might flame that lit up the forge.

Hehe still have enought breath to lit up forge. He smiled.

I only looked on that how he just used his fire breath.

(time of forging armor and weapon)

it was been two hours from begining of forging my armor.

It is finished now. The dragon called me.

I saw armor and weapon maden of black steel ?

Wow what kind of material it is ? I asked.

It is my secret material it is the best material that you can see it is light but hard to get destroied and it is even for dragon difficult to get trought this armor with melee attacks.

Wow that is just owesome.

Heh it is my thanks for your company. Dragon smiled at me.

Hey Spark did you want to go with me now when war is ended ?

Hmm sure why not I dont like it here because I am alone here just let me get my recipes and materials for combining to get materials like this one I made your armor of and I need some young blood so someon can take my knowledge so next generation will know how to make realy strong armor.

Okay I will wait then for you.

(hour of waiting)

Huh I think you get only your recipes and materials ?

Yeah I did I forgot I have soo much of them sorry.

It is okay now so lets go to our way back to Warfang.

The familiar voice apeared.

What are you thinking ?

Hey Z I know what I am doing.

Heh so do your best but if you get to troubles I will again overtake your body okay.

No need that this time I will be more carefull with this new power.

Okay so good luck friend. Voice disapeared.

Hmm this will be tought to beat my fear now but I need to go there and apologize for what Z done to Spyro and Cynder. I tought for myself...

End of the chapter

**Yeah it is here heh Daniel learned to rule the element of fire and managed to go back to warfang when he got his new armor and new weapon to deffend himself somehow what you think about what kind of deffens he had on mind...**

**nevermind I let you know in next chapter.**

**PS: please Reviev,Rate,Folov,Favorite,etc... it if you want.**

**PPS: please let me know what you think about my stories and please say what you realy think and please give me some tips to what write it my next chapters.**

**PPPS:Thanks for reading your friend the Creator :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it is me again I have to thanks for this chapter to htffan951 because he gave me new strenght to write I will try do my best for let you know what is going on in my stories okay YOU READY GUYZ TIME FOR WRITERS RAGE !**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Spyro characters I own only my created characters**

Chapter six

Training with a sword

We has been on our way with my new friend Spark the blaksmith.

Hey did you even used that thing ?

What thing you mean ?

Double-sided sword I mean did you even used it ?

No.

So why you wanted from me something that you cant use ?

I will learn. I said and with that I get my sword to my hand but now something was been diferent but I dont paid atention.

On our way you will lear with this ? Are you even tought how hard it is to handle one sided sword ?

I know I had one sword in hands before.

So what you are going to do now lets stop here for a bit time so I learn basic moves by miself and give me chance to get handle to this weapon.

On that I managed to start training me attacks on one of the trees on first time I needed to be carefull I know this weapon is more dangerous than one sided sword because this sword is maden for agile fighters that are teached by the bests but I had to learn by miself now.

I got to handle it fast it was easy but attacks are other thing.

In some attacks I managed to get hit miself and that is why I wanted armor

I knew to future I am going to hit miself but when I saw on armor that it havent even scratch I was been amazed.

Wow Spark how strong is this armor.

Realy strong.

And that is.

I cant say you right now but you will see later. Spark said with smirk on his face.

How you... I was been interupted.

Daniel.

What is it Z.

I dont feel good with that armor.

Why it is awesome.

Yeah but I just dont feel right when you wearing this armor but I am much more scared of that sword I am been that much scared of it so I emm.

What you did with it ?

I em gave seal to it.

WHAT !

I think there is something wrong Spark is too nice to you I dont like him.

Or you are just jealous from I am making something that makes you feel jealous because now I have armor that guards me and you just want to have my body for yourself.

WHAT ?! Z shouted to my mind so loud.

Are you even thinking I had been one of best Stalkers not for my skills but for my feeling when I felt something bad is going to hapen everion has been avare of it.

Hehe you cant say it because your pride dont allow you yeah ?

Youuuu pff if you wana do something you will be sad of so do it but I know something isnt right about Spark and just know that I am realy right so be it dont listen to me . On that Z dont reacted to my teasing so I stoped.

What you wanted from me ?

Em nothing Spark nothing.

I was been on thinking now when we continued on our way and when I was training when I walked foraward.

You are kind of sillent now ? Spark broke my thoughts.

Em sorry just thought about something. I said with sad voice.

Heh you are sad aboud something what is with that Daniel I saw in my old hide... em home.

On that I saw he is nervouse.

And now what is with you why you are nervouse ?

Nothing.

Okay so lets get break for now.

On my way I with that armor learned how to dont hit miself and some tricks but it was about to set and I was tired of my training.

Lets camp here for now. I gather some sticks and made camp.

Let me lit it up.

No need I will lit it up. On that I charged an orb of fire energy expecting it is goung to be orange but it was actualy blue.

Wow it is blue so be it for now.

I concentrated to my mind I went deep to toughts and find corect phrase.

Fire Beam ! I said with making a bean of blue flame and liting up campfire.

Wow I dont knew you have elemental powers. Spark said.

Hehe I have some tricks in my sleeves. I yawned and went asleep.

End of the chapter.

**So guys Why Z is so nervous of this new armor Daniel have Why Spark was been nervous ? And even Why isnt had that armor any scratches from what material it was and even had Z truth in his feelings I will let you know in next chapters of my story...**

**PS. Rate,Reviev,Favorite,Folow,etc it if you want**

**PPS: tell me what you are thinking about my story I will take everithing and if it rage me to do more stories I will be glad (that dont mean you can attack me mentaly okay ?)**

**I am glad for you reading my stories your friend Creator :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys still in RAGEEEEEEEEEE LETS WRITEEEE !**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Spyro and I dont own any of Spyro OCs I own only My created Characters and if you dont like my story so just I will**

**slice you with double-sided sword ! No just joking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven.<p>

Warning from Xhetos.

* * *

><p>I woke up in one of my dreams again.<p>

So Xhetos what you want from me now ? Is it another element ?

No.

Hmm so what was the matter ?

I just wana warn you.

Hehe warn ? From what ?

That armor.

Oh no you too. I said anoied.

What me too ?

Z is scared of it like you.

Hmm so you have like your guard Z so if he is scared of this armor you will be wory too.

But why what is wrong with that armor ?

I dont know but I can feel dark energy flowing out of it.

Dark energy huh or you are jealous too ?

Hey I am not jealous be carefull you dont know what this dragon have in his mind.

Heh I think I know what he have on mind he has been just too long by himself.

I dont think.

I think and you will not stop me in what I doing it is my mind.

So be it only you can see what is true and what is false but you first need to trust someons feeling. He said with annoied tone in his voice.

Fine.

So if you hurt someon you will be the one that dont paid attention.

I felt dizzi.

Wait I wana ask you something.

Sorry I cant change your will and your words so I am not helpfull here bye for now Daniel.

NO!

I woke up feeling my head hurts now.

Ow that was awfull I wanted ask him how to use powers with weapons but I cant hmm so next time I will but now I will woke Spark.

End of the chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah guys I will cut this chapter here for now I want to make you impatient for next chapter where you see what hapens to Daniel when he get confronted by Spyro and Cynder again oh I spoiled to much so (MUTE CREATOR OR DIE) saing to miself.<strong>

**PS: Rate,Reviev,Folow,Favorite,etc. it if you want.**

**PPS: heh quiet short story no I will make little longer next chapter after.**

**PPPS: R&R your friend Creator :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Em Hi guys I am again here with next chapter heh so LETS DO DIS !**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Spyro OCs I own only My created characters akay so ACTIVISON STOP HATING ALL US THAT TRIING TO MAKE PEOPLES HAPPY !**

**And if you dont like my story then dont read it.**

Chapter Eight.

Way back to Warfang

Hey Spark wake up. I whispered to Spark

But why so early ? Spark asked.

Because I need to.

Someon here is morning dragon. Spark teased me.

Em actualy I AM NOT DRAGON. I said.

Okay okay dont shout so loud. Spark said.

So finally when you woke up we can go again.

Okay then. I saw Spark is annoyed but in different stile that I expected.

You are angry to me ? Sorry for that but I realy need to get back I owe someon an apology. Daniel said

And that someon is ? Spark Said

Em never mind but now lets go. Daniel said

We went to our way again me again training with sword but now in air because we finally went out of forest.

I had little problems training in air because em when trees stoped me I managed to get sword out again but now nothing had to stop my swings so I needed to be more carefull to dont hit Spark.

So where we are going now can you say me again ? Spark asked

To the Warfang. I said little annoied by this.

Okay and how about time where we got there ? Spark said

I think some around em midday time if we hury. Daniel said

Ow realy I dont like to go from place to place fast. Spark said

But I need to you know it. Daniel said

Yeah yeah little friend I know. Something with Spark wasnt right.

What is with you I think you changed in such a short time. Daniel said

Eh nothing sorry for me I am just in toughts. Spark said

(meanwhile in the Dragon temple.)

Where he can be ? Spyro said.

I dont know. Cynder said

We need to find him he is hiding something. Spyro said

But where we can search we searched eve... Cynder was interupted by dors with bang opened.

The guy you searched so long is comming from place he gone before. One of the moles said.

Finally so he came here by himself. Spyro said

Not exactly. Mole said

Spyro and Cynder looked at the mole with quizzical expression.

He is with Dragon. Mole said

What ?! they said in union.

They went on the wall.

(Meanwhile me and Spark)

I think they are watching us if I see correctly. Daniel said

I dont mean so. Spark said

Hmm lets go foravard so we see if they are watching. Daniel said

Okay. Spark said

We went foravard but slower.

(Meanwhile)

They are moving toward wall.

OOOOO_OOOOO

The blood started to simmer I was more nervous than before.

They are fliing toward us so I need to go for now by miself.

Okay then. Spark voice was little bit different.

You are realy strange but it is not time for it now stay here.

I went foravard.

Spyro with Cynder flew toward me.

So you came back ? they asked in union.

Yeah I must give you apology for Z and for what he did. Daniel said

Never mind now did you will come with us ? Spyro said

Sure but I want just something. Daniel said

What is it ? Cynder asked

Please call guardians to lower floor I am scared of hights. Daniel said

Okay why you dont said before. Spyro said.

Em I am stupid or something that is more smarter than running away. Daniel said

Never mind come we will guide you. Cynder said

eh okay then but I want to introduce someon to you Hey Spark come Here. I Shouted.

Is everithing okay ? Spark asked

I think yeah. Daniel said

Spyro Cynder this is Spark. I introduced Spark

Large dragon with light red scales and black underbelly staied now in front of then.

Hi My name is Spark.

Hi I am pleased to see another dragon alive my name is Spyro and this is Cynder. Spyro Said with curious tone in his voice when he studied dragon in front of him.

Hmm so you are these dragons that stopped Malefor it is pleasure to see such heroes. Spark said

thanks for compliment. Cynder said

Okay so shall we no go to Warfang ? Daniel asked

Okay then come with us. Spyro said

now we were comming near the wall with double doors

End of the chapter

**Heh what will happen when Daniel go inside Warfang I will let you know in next chapter.  
><strong>

**PS: Rate,Reviev,Folow,Favorite,etc. it if you want**

**PPS: Please Say me what you realy thinking about my stories and let me know if I did something wrong.**

**PPPS: R&R your friend Creator :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys again after alot of thinkimng revriting etc. etc. etc. I think that I managed to find correct words so look at this and see :).**

**I DONT OWN ANY SPYRO OCS I OWN ONLY DANIEL AND SPARK AND XHETOS ! AND IF YOU DONT LIKE MINE STORY DONT READ IT ! :D**

**Chapter nine**

**Rule the Ice.**

Daniel looked at the top of the doors.

(Daniel) These... are... huge...

(Spyro) We dont have time for this guardians surely want us to come with you

(Daniel) I know but em you know that I dont like heights ,sigh,

(Cynder) Dont be scared you are not going to go there okay and now come.

(Z) (Hmm this is excitin I wana know if you will explode like before)

(Daniel) (Shut down okay I dont need to start to panic again Z)

(Z) (Okay okay I am shut for second but I will be still here)

(Spark) Daniel what is with you ?

(Daniel) Em heh nothing just thinking a little bit about something thats all.

(Spark) Oh ok I just want to ask is my double-sided sword good ?

(Daniel) yeah it is perfect.

(Spyro) We are here.

Everion stopped...

(Daniel) Ow

(Cynder) What was the matter ?

(Daniel) Em just for check did someon recognized that I am scared of heights ?

(sillence...)

(Daniel) Em so I will try to dont panic but I think I am going to pass out from this ow my head.

(Passed out)

(Daniel) uuuuh where am I.

(Xhetos) Hi young ruler.

(Daniel) ou no not again this and shall you do it warmer a little bit here please?

(Xhetos) I cant this is temple of Ice now you will pe tested by spirits of Ice

that you have enought strenght to rule the ice your quest is to get across that lake in next room and be carefull that ice is realy thin.

(Disapears)

(Daniel) WAIT ! Hmm too late so lets see what we have here this time.

(Daniel Slowly goes to the second room and then his puppils get so small that anion even can see then)

This is joke or something.

(Daniel carefully stepped on ice but it imediatelly cracked)

This is insane how I am supposed to get across this frozen lake.

(looking to every direction and then he saw it)

oh no you realy dont want me to do it with just and just with mine own mind.

(then he managed to get idea)

Hmm if I lie down and crawl carefully to the second side with luck I dont

get to this cold water.

(Daniel lied down and started to crawl to second side)

(ten minutes after)

Uff I am nearly there.

(and then cracking sound started to apear from behind)

Ow no I just again managed to say something and it is much more worse now.

(Daniel started to crawl as fast as he can but the cracking sound was been every second stronger and stronger)

No no no no no this is not going to hapen.

(Daniel standed up and started to run ice cracking under his legs and on same end he jumped and unfortunately landed with his lower half part of body in unsafe zone and dived down nearly sliding to cold water)

What now what now think... finally I have it.

(Daniel with his fire element created whip and get with help of that whip from water)

co... co... cold.

(Daniel imediately started to create his blue fire in his hands but dont releasing it so he can dry himself)

Wow that was rush I nearly died here just few seconds and I will be solide ice cube so lets see what will give me these spirits.

(Daniel entered room and saw scalagmite from dark collored ice and touched it it imediately started to glow)

(Ice spirits) Daniel you managed to pass test and managed to stay cold headed in hard situaction and survive with your ideas and with your fast thinking and that is why you survived and your price now is power of dark

collored ice dont be afraid of that collor its okay and now its time to go to your world again.

(Daniel) Wait I have a question.

(Spirits) sorry it is time bye Daniel.

(Daniel) Wait NO !

(Daniel collapsed and passed out again)

(Daniel) uuuh my head.

(Spark) Finally you woke.

(Daniel) Okay but now give me time to rest okay.

(Spark) Okay but be ready the guardians waiting for you.

(Daniel) kay but I wana rest for while now please.

(Spark) Ok get some rest I will tell others that you already woke up.

(Daniel) Fine but now let me just rest.

**End of the chapter**

**:D**

**Yeeeeeey so finally I did another chapter guys realy I had hard time with doing this one I am lone in this so give me some thime.**

**If you like this story Rate Revive Favorite Like ETC. it if you want.**

**PS:dont forgot me I am still here but thinking realy hard about every single word xD**

**PPS:Stay with me and be mine suppot your dear friend Creator :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I am back with next chapter of my wery first story :) read and enjoy reading.**

**I dont own any spyro OCs I only own Daniel,Spark and Xhetos and if you dont like my story then dont read it :) :CC**

**Chapter 10**

**Angry Ciril**

After next two hours in bed Daniel woke again and managed to get up.

Daniel. hmm I am little curious about that talk with guardians.

He get his armor and double-sided blade and walked out of the doors when

he opened them he saw Spark who all the time waited for him.

Daniel. Hi Spark whats up ?

Spark. Guardians waiting for you already.

Daniel. I know I know but I am little bit nervous.

Spark. Dont be nervous everithing is ok just come with me.

Daniel. Ok.

After walking trought halls they managed to come near guardians room.

Daniel. Uuuuh realy I need to go there.

Spark. Dont worry guardians are wise and they know how to speak with you.

Okay said Daniel with long sigh and knocked on doors and entered then closed.

We expected you young warrior deep voice said.

Hmm I know guardians Daniel said

Let me introduce us voice said again.

I already know your name so I will introduce miself my name is Daniel.

Hmm so exciting exhausting exhilarating he know our names already said another voice.

Yeah Volteer the guardian of electricity.

How do you know our name its imposible to know someons name before introducing.

I know I will say you how I know your names Ciril the guardian of ice and

I nearly forgot Terrador the guardian of earth I am glad to meet someon like you three and now let me say you how I know about you all even about Spyro and Cynder. Daniel said.

After long talking to guardians Daniel finally managed to say everithing he know from his world about them.

Hmm wery interesting it looks like humans know about us more than we expected. Terrador said.

Thats imposible humans are just legend it is unbelivable that humans can live. Ciril said sarcasticaly.

Just belive me I am not liing to you thats truth Ciril and if you want dont belive me I am here and that means that humans existing and no one can change said.

I am not going to belive you anithing of what you are saing tell us truth the real said

I am telling true but you need to belive me and if you dont then shut up and just said.

How dare you speaking with me like said.

Becaus I dont like everion whos head is higher than clouds from own said with knowing of thats going to anger Ciril and readied himself.

How dare started to charge his elemental attack and released all collected power in that momen Daniel used his own ice element so he can guard himsel and created a wall of dark collored ice that absorbed all power from attack when wall disapeared he spoke off.

I will better leave you all here and just go for now I enraged Ciril too much

so I do better go I dont want anion to get hurt bye guardians. Daniel walked off the doors and left dazed ice guardian behind after Ciril managed to get to reality he spoke off.

That is imposible how he can control such power I did said that he lied us or didnt said us everithing about him I will let my eyes on him till he leave out of said and walked to his private room and angrily smacked with doors behind him.

**END of the chapte**

**So how do you like this one lets see what hapens in next chapter and if something doesnt fit right tell me becaus I had realy hard time writing this one it took me all day so I will see where I did mistakes XD**

**PS: Rate,Revive,Favorite,Follow,ETC. It if you want **

**PPS:Stay tuned and enjoy my chapters and be happy from them cuz if you are happy I am happy too :)**

**PPPS:I will let you know what happens in next chapter but not with spoil :DDD you good friend Creator. :) C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys I am back again with next chapter of my first story :D today I wana show you little bit of what the ruler can do can do with his elemental powers so be tuned and lets see what hapens :)**

**Carefull this chapter is more brutal than you can expect !**

**Chapter 11**

**The Original´s story**

After leaving guardians room Daniel managed to leave as fast as he can becaus he didnt wanted to anger Ciril more than he was been now.

Uff that was awfull I know Ciril is proud but that much I am lucky that I have my elements and I dont wana know what will hapen if I dont have them but still I see that this is just little piece it dont even weakened me and I tought that it will drain all my power to block his saing for himself.

After going long way he managed to look out of window.

(Bad idea Daniel thinking for himself and realy fast getting away from window)

Hmm where are stairs AAAAAA I need someon who help me orient miself here wait a second I have idea.

Daniel summoned his power of dark ice and formed it to arow that was poited foraward.

Lead me my arow to Spyro and Cynder so I can speak with them.

Arow imediately started to move and Daniel runned behind it.

After some time and many stairs and corners after Daniel finally managed to see Spyro and Cynder in dining hall.

Hmm there are they it is quiet late I see now hmm I am bit hungry too but I dont know if food here is good for humans hmm lets see.

OOOOO_OOOOO

Hi guys how it´s going. Daniel said.

Nice and you. Spyro said back.

I am okay and Ciril is little bit angry on me. Daniel said

What you did that Ciril is angry on you. Cynder asked.

I did that that I kicked little bit Ciril´s proudnes and that made him angry. Daniel said.

You think that Ciril is proud ? Spyro asked.

Yeah it is my thing from my world that I think that Ciril is proud on himself. Daniel said with annoyance in his woice.

Everion are little bit proud to himself Ciril isn´t exception you know. Cynder said.

I know I know but I dont like persons that are too much proud. Daniel said with growling stomach.

Uuuuf guy do you think that I shall have some food first I didn´t eat for three or four days. Daniel said again.

Sure. Spyro and Cynder said in same time.

Thanks guys I am grateful. Daniel said.

Your welcome. Spyro said.

After dinner Daniel and Spyro with Cynder went off dining hall.

Hmm I am still mising something where is Sparx I didn´t saw him all the time. Daniel said

Oh Sparx is helping Hunter. Spyro said.

Oh that is why I didn´t saw him and I will not be glad if I do I am not the tipe of person that likes jokes. Daniel said.

I see. Cynder said.

Okay guys I am going outside of the temple I am going to sleep here and I dont want to sleep inside because I want to test my body when is tired okay so no one will get me to bed I have little surprise for you Spyro when I do wake up okay so bye. Daniel said.

But... Spyro was interupted.

No I said no one will get me to bed and I am adapted to sleep on ground becaus my famili is quiet big so I am the one who still sleeping on ground becaus I want to. Daniel said and left the temple.

(outside.)

Hmm what I will do lets see if this going to work. Daniel said for himself and started to charge his power creating sleeping bag from ice hard enought to dont molt from heat inside and warm fiery from outside but not enought hot so he will get burnd.

This is going to be enought for me today if this succes and it will work all night I will be suposed to sleep all night without getting burned or getting freezed solid. Daniel said for himself and managed to get inside of his temporary sleeping bag.

Wow actualy it work hmm my power is bigger than I can expect I dont even need to train my abilities. Daniel said and with that he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Daniel woke again in temple and standed up.

Again ? So what it is now. Daniel said.

Nothing just summoned you to ansver some your questions but first how do you controlling your abilities. Xhetos said with kind woice.

Preety well I didn´t expectet that my abilities are so strong. Daniel said

Hmm I expectet that every ruler can handle his abilities perfecly that is becaus Spirits gave you they power but still there is something that you need to know. Xhetos said.

And that is ? Daniel asked.

Be carefull with your powers you can easily add to much power to single attack you have much more power than you can think you do remembers me... Xhetos muted himself for second. That isn´t your worry now it was just thought.

Who I do remember to you ? I wana know say me. Daniel started to press on Xhetos.

No kid it isn´t your case okay don´t play with words that can be too dangerous for you this guy you remembers me is much more dangerous that you can think no one can stop him. Xhetos said with woried woice

Say me I will beat him down. Daniel pressed more.

Okay kid but don´t try to beat him now you will need all your powers till you can even challenge him.

Okay I promise but now say me I want know agains who I am standing.

His name is... Original so I dont say you his real name its to dangerous but I can say you this history but kid be ready to be scared as much as you never been. Xhetos said with frightened woice.

Okay I am ready for everithing you throw at me. Daniel said without wories.

Okay kid be ready and be carefull I can show you only once. Xhetos started to charge strange crimson red energy to his hands.

This isn´t element of fear it is diferent one you will see it later but now READY YOURSELF. And with that Xhetos released sphere of red energy hiting Daniel with it and making him colapse.

Uuuuh where am I ? Daniel said after waking.

Long long time ago was born a kid a human kid that was been suposed to be next ruler one of the best Guardians started to train him he passed every test from Spirits and ruled two elements that have only Guardians of eight elements both the power of arcane and the power of mistic but something horrible happened the kid with his power started to change more and more.

A sceen from old times started to apear to Daniel.

I am powerfull enought master just let me try it. Strange kid said.

No you are not able to it you will die if you try ! Strange man said.

I am able to do it if it succes I can fix seal of gate of darkness that much that isnt going to break animore! Kid said.

You are crazy you aren´t able to fix that seal that will break ballance of good and evil I will not alow you to do it ! Man said.

Then I will do it without your permission. Kid said.

Then you will need to kill me first. Man sad.

Then I will ! Kid said with evil woice and started to charge strange cyan power and fired it with full power to his master making hole in his stomach and killing him.

I did said that no one can stop me. Kid turned to Daniel and started to walk to him.

(I cannot move I am too much scared to move) Daniel tought.

Kid still walked his way and didn´t stopped even when Daniel was been in his way.

(way he just get trought me ? That is nice. WAIT THESE EYES he dont have puppils is this possible I know this from Spyro and Cynder in they dark form but this is insane I can look to eyes of Dark Spyro or Cynder but and dont freeze like this but this kid he is I can´t even look to his eyes he realy want blood on his arms.) Daniel tought again.

AND NOW. Kid shouted extremly loudly so Daniel covered his ears. EVERION WILL CALL ME ORIGINAL THE RULER OF DARK FORM ! And with that Daniel passed off.

Xhetos nervously shifting from side to side waiting till Daniel wake.

Daniel woke and with speed of light standed to his both legs and punched Xhetos so hard that he dropped to ground.

OWW kid I did said you will better ready yourself you know that you have punch like hell strong. Xhetos said when he rubbed his chin.

Sorry I didn´t expected someon like him I seriously didn´t expected someon like him he is brutal I saw what power he have this is unreal he controls. Daniel said with frightened woice.

Controls what ? Xhetos asked.

He controls darkness in himself his dark form this is insane and I thought that I saw the strongest enemy when I did saw Malefor but this oh my god how I am supposed to beat him. Daniel asked still frightened from what he saw.

You will need to find out kid you will need to find out by yourself and now bye. Xhetos said

NO WAIT. Daniel tried to stop him but late and he passed out.

**END of the chapter :D**

**so there it is you now see what is the ruler able to do stay tuned for more chapters. :)**

**PS: Revive,Rate,Like,Follow,ETC. it if you want it is only on you.**

**PPS: say me what you realy think about my story and chapters I am able to work with everithing you throw at me :)**

**PPPS:I am glad if you are happy with this chapter and realy stay tuned for next one your nice friend Creator :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I am back again with next chapter of my story so stay tuned and have fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY SPYRO OCS ONLY DANIEL,SPARK,XHETOS I KNOW THAT I FORGOT DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER BEFORE SO DONT HATE ME and if you dont like my story so dont read it :).**

**Chapter 12**

**The Spar**

After colapsing Daniel opened his eyes again on place where he was been before.

Uuuuh my head that was crazy and I dont even asked him what I wanted too I just know only agains who I am supposed to fight. Daniel said for himself.

Hmm I need to find Spyro and Cynder again and say them... I do better not say them about Original. Daniel said with lower tone in woice.

So where are Spyro and Cynder. Daniel started to charge his dark ice energy again and formed arow.

Lead my way to Spyro and Cynder again I need to see them. Arow imediately started to move and leaded the way.

After many corners...

Finally I thought that this is forever why is dragon temple so huge. Daniel said with sight.

Hmm they didnt noticed me already I am not that tipe of joker but I just like to scare others. Daniel whispered for himself. And what is better they are together cuddles together this can be little fun but I am going to run little bit hmm idea come. Daniel whispered with evil grin on face.

OOOOO_OOOOO

It´s nice to be together alone for while. Cynder said.

Yeah it is Cynder. Spyro said when he give her nuzzle.

So we are partners. Cynder said.

I think... Spyro was interupted by giant dark ice spike falling from ceiling.

Take cower. Spyro said when spike stoped and automaticali melted itself on that a laughing sound echoed by hall and someon said.

You didn´t lost your reflexes. Daniel said showing himself.

Hey that wasn´t fun. Cynder said angrily.

Yeah do you even know what can happen like that. Spyro said little bit calmer.

Sorry guys but I just can´t help miself I am used to scare my brothers and sisters in my home. Daniel said and started laught again.

That isn´t fun don´t play with your abilities like this you can hurt someon like this. Cynder said with calmer tone.

Okay okay just don´t hate me I am apologize for scaring you I did even tought that you will chase me still need to learn something about you two and even if something happen I have full control over my elements. Daniel said.

Apologize accepted from my side. Spyro said.

From my side too. Cynder said.

Okay so do you remember that surprise yesterday I mentioned.

Yeah we do what´s it. Both said together.

I wana spar with you Spyro. Daniel said when looking at Spyro.

Do you realy think it is good idea Daniel I don´t think it is good idea. Spyro said

We both dont think. Cynder added.

Owww cmon guys just one little spar I am not that weak that you think I am don´t underestimate me you did saw what I can do. Daniel said pleasing both dragons for permission.

Okay but it was your idea when you get hurt. Spyro said still thinking it is not good idea.

Cynder just stared for while on Daniel.

You are realy brave to challeng someon who can easily overpower you. Cynder said.

Don´t be afraid you two I will be okay much more okay than you think. Daniel said with smile on his face.

Just show me where is training dojo and spar can begin or will be our spar better outside I do want go outside and remember Spyro you still have advantage of your wings and please give it everithing you have I am ready to block everithing. Daniel said and muted himself so Spyro can chose sparing ground.

After while...

Lets go outside I don´t want to be inside of temple today. Spyro said.

So okay wait for me there I will come fast. Daniel said and started to run outside but not classic run Spyro and Cynder saw that Daniel is creating thin ice floor under his legs that gave him extra boost.

After another while they went to one of temple balcony flapped they wings and went to air.

After some time outside of warfang...

Daniel finally get to the main gate of warfang.

So there it is just open this gate.

Daniel pushed giant gate and that slowly opened itself.

Hmm this is easier than I tought.

Daniel went off and saw Spyro and Cynder waiting for him.

Where you was been so long ? Spyro asked.

Heeeey did I didn´t mentioned it I don´t have wings. Daniel answered.

Oh sorry I forgot. Spyro apologize.

It is okay but now are you ready ? Daniel asked when he teased Spyro.

I am but what about you ? Spyro teased back.

I am so lets see if I can handle this. Daniel said.

Ready... GO! Both said in same time Cynder betven managed to get out of eventual radius of elemental attacks.

Both circled in circles watching his oponent on other side.

Spyro started with simple fire ball that Daniel easily dodged.

Oh cmon Spyro I know you have better skills than this now is my turn...

Daniel started to charge his energy forming circle on ground.

That´s all ? Spyro asked nearly laughing.

I did said you to don´t underestimate me. Daniel said and on that six blue collored fireballs shot off the circle to air aiming right for Spyro but Spyro dodged.

That was nice one but how you can block this. Spyro started to run agains Daniel but Daniel saw what is comming and realy fast created dark ice wall to his guard and on that Spyro comet dashed right into it but wall holded together just some scratches on it when Spyro saw that he was been amazed.

How do you ? Spyro asked.

I did said that I have full hold and contron on my element. Daniel said charging his power again forming ball of dark ice in his hands.

Now try to dodge this. Daniel throwed ball agains Spyro who saw incomming attack and managed to jump back so he don´t get hit by attack but ice ball just landed on ground and didn´t did anithing just laid there like nothing happened.

That´s all I did expected something more. Spyro said.

That isn´t all yet. Daniel said and on that ball started to move to where Spyro was and like Daniel expected Spyro didn´t managet to see it.

Look at that ball again Spyro you will do better dodge. Daniel said.

Spyro looked where the ball was but it wasn´t here then he saw it the ball is shaking like crazy right next to his forepaw when he saw what is comming he went quickly to air to dodge incoming expozion... ball of ice exploded and shatered to little pieces what was been worse for Spyro some pieces of ice did some scratches on his scales.

Ow that hurts I didn´t even expected this one. Spyro said after looking on two little wound on his body.

Yeah yeah Spyro you uderestimated me so I need to show you that I have more power than it looks. Daniel said.

Cynder was just shocked from what she seeing she didn´t expected that Daniel was going to have power like this.

Okay now I take it seriously. Spyro said and on that he send electric arc that homed itself agains Daniel he didn´t expected that one and in quick reaction he formed shield from his fire and tried to block but too late and explozion threw him stumble back and fell on his back but he managed to get to his legs quickly and repaid Spyro with his own arc but combined from ice and fire fused together that made Spyro stumble back too.

Hmm this is Spyro that I know him. Daniel said with little grin.

You wanted me to dont uderestimate you so there you have it. Spyro said and started to charge his earth element Daniel saw this one comming and knew that his ice isn´t going to hold it now so he formed thin ice floor under his legs and managed to get out of his range before he can shoot earth missile when he saw that Spyro stopped to charge his element he started to charge his element for final shot not killing but enought powerfull to stop Spyro in attacking when he saw Spyro comming heslammed both his hand to ground making huge circle of ice under his legs range of circle was that huge that it made Spyro fall to ice on that dark ice automaticaly freezed his paws so he cant move.

What the... Spyro was interupted by Daniel.

You lost. Daniel said with huge smile on his face.

How did you do that ? Spyro asked still confused from what happened.

On that ice released Spyro and dark ice circle disapeared.

I did said you that I have full control on my element and I am not going to said it again and what was good for you is that you aren´t my enemy that will be realy bad for you... Daniel stopped in middle of his talk his vision started to blur and he colapsed...

**End of the chapter.**

**Hehe :D**

**So that is it Daniel just for his first time draing all his power this is going to hape more times but I don´t wana spoil so be tuned for next chapters :D**

**PS: if you like my chapters then be still tuned becaus I am writing but sometimes I just can´t write because of block so don´t hate me for late updatess xC.**

**PPS: RATE,REVIEV,LIKE,FOLLOW it if you want its only on you :)**

**PPPS: Dont mean that I forgot to my promise of that I will show you who is the Creator so be avare of that and have fun from my Chapters your good frien Creator :DD.**


End file.
